


Paper Tales of Paper People

by BlueMoon2002



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Sentence Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon2002/pseuds/BlueMoon2002
Summary: 50 sentences taking placing place during Super Paper Mario, ranging from the super funny to the super sad.
Relationships: Count Bleck | Blumiere/Lady Timpani | Tippi, Mario/Peach Toadstool
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Paper Tales of Paper People

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d at the most minimum you can beta a work so
> 
> Sorry if grammar mistakes

  1. Comfort



Mario comforts his brother when he finds him sobbing in the Underwhere, promising himself that he won’t let Luigi get away from him again.

  1. Kiss



Tippi wakes up with the phantom memory of kisses and tears, and wonders why the dreams had to come now.

  1. Soft



Peach walks on clouds soft as pillows, lost and afraid, and when she sees the doomed apple she can’t stop herself from biting into it.

  1. Pain



Nastasia sees the blast coming; she screams her count’s name before taking the hit, the last thing she feels being a searing pain before she passes out.

  1. Potatoes



Mario gives Merlon a look that says “You can’t be serious” when the old wizard suggests waking Peach up with mashed potatoes.

  1. Rain



Bowser is the only one who complains about the rain; Mario and Peach actually try to enjoy themselves, even if they are under a flimsy shelter.

  1. Chocolate



As soon as the chocolate touches Squirps’s tongue, he immediately reacts the way everyone hoped he would.

  1. Happiness



Count Bleck was never “happy”, his happiness died with Timpani, just as the rest of the worlds would, too.

  1. Telephone



Mario tries to call a pizza place from the telephone booth in Flipside, only to somehow wind up arguing with someone claiming to be Count Bleck’s secretary.

  1. Ears



“How dare you say that where my ears can hear it,” Peach tells Francis, frozen in both shock and anger.

  1. Name



Tippi calls out for Blumiere, but in her mind she hears the cackles of Count Bleck in her nightmares.

  1. Sensual



“I’m your dreamboat, baby,” Francis says to the pretty girl in pink, trying his best to sound sexy and sensual and failing miserably.

  1. Death



The world is white as a sheet, and yet somehow, Mario can still detect a faint reek of death and decay.

  1. Sex



Luvbi dreams of the day her beautiful prince will hold her and love her; she doesn’t tell her father about her fantasies of days filled with passionate lovemaking.

  1. Touch



When Mario touches Peach’s forehead, he is terrified when he feels her ice cold skin.

  1. Weakness



Bowser is raging, ready to destroy and burn, but one scolding word from Peach freezes him, and he instantly becomes docile.

  1. Tears



For the first time in years, Blumiere cries, and it both breaks Timpani’s heart and fills it with joy to see that her beloved is still behind the mask.

  1. Speed



Carrie promises speed, but Mario is pleasantly surprised to find that she also gives him a chance to rest his feet.

  1. Wind



Fracktail nearly knocks Mario off his feet when his flies above, the wind smashing into him and Tippi like a blue shell.

  1. Freedom



Mario and Peach stare at the mound of Rubees, then look at each other with enormous grins.

  1. Life



Mario’s heart pounds when he sees the resignation on the Sammer Guys’ faces; they’ve all accepted their ends so quickly.

  1. Jealousy



Bowser feels something hot and dark when he sees Mario and Peach kiss, but he can’t do anything about it, so he doesn’t say anything.

  1. Hands



Tippi sees Mario and Peach hold each other’s hands, and questions the feeling of nostalgia, as if she once held the hand of someone she loved.

  1. Taste



Peach’s sleep is shattered by a taste so awful, she is ripped into the waking world with a bloodcurdling screech.

  1. Devotion



Dimentio devotes his life not to the count he swore to follow, but to the dark prophecy promising death and chaos.

  1. Forever



“This is forever,” Timpani promises, and Blumiere smiles, knowing that she is right.

  1. Blood



Peach cries out when she sees that Mario is bleeding; he tries to reassure her it’s just a scratch, even though that Sammer really did leave a mark.

  1. Sickness



When Luigi first hears his brother’s voice, he’s convinced he must be having fever dreams; he’s so cold and scared.

  1. Melody



Mario could hear the Pixl singing as he opened the chest, and the musical Pixl didn’t stop even as she rose from her ancient prison.

  1. Star



When Mario leaves the green door, the first thing he sees is the infinite expanse of stars, leaving him stunned.

  1. Home



Mario and Luigi say bye to their home before leaving for Bowser’s, not realizing that they would be gone for a long time.

  1. Confusion



Luigi yells when Dimentio makes the wall around them both, stunned at the idea that Dimentio was so willing to take his own life as well as his.

  1. Fear



Peach sees the dead end in front of her, and discovers her helpful Koopa Troopa shaking in fear.

  1. Thunder



“It is I, the green thunder, Mr. L!”

  1. Bonds



“We Pixls are bound to the heroes,” Thoreau explains, as if this were common knowledge.

  1. Market



Flopside, it turns out, has a much different market than Flipside.

  1. Technology



“I am... Tippi,” says Tiptron, but she stops when she sees the heroes struggling to take in her robotic appearance.

  1. Gift



Bowser stares at the objects in the shop, thinking he might as well bring home _something_ for Junior as a souvenir.

  1. Smile



Peach asks for Bowser’s help with a gentle but pleading smile, and he can’t find it in himself to refuse her.

  1. Innocence



Mimi alters herself several times in front of mirror, giggling with childish innocence as she recalls the first time she used her power.

  1. Completion



Bleck is so close to what he wanted, so why does he feel as empty as he did when Timpani was lost?

  1. Clouds



Mario can’t stop a gasp when he sees the enormous clouds, only to start screaming seconds later as he and the others plummet from the sky.

  1. Sky



Merlon knows what the Void will bring, but he feels a terror in his chest all the same.

  1. Heaven



Luvbi looks up at the clouds of the Overthere, and can’t stop a small smile as she comes closer to home.

  1. Hell



Mario jumps into the river and struggles not to cry out in horror when he sees the hands, hovering in the darkness like demons from hell.

  1. Sun



The Void grows so huge it blocks out the sun, reminding the heroes that they need to defeat Bleck, and soon.

  1. Moon



Luigi peers out of Bleck’s castle windows, and shudders when he sees no moon, only total darkness.

  1. Waves



Mario shares a look with Peach and Bowser before diving beneath the waves of Bitland’s ocean; he doesn’t care about wetness when Tippi is still captive.

  1. Hair



Before Mario leaves to find the Taboo Fruit, he runs his fingers through Peach’s hair and promises her he’ll return soon.

  1. Supernova



Timpani and Blumiere’s reunion ends with a supernova of light and color, and before Mario’s vision can return, he hears bells and knows that they are finally together, forever.


End file.
